


Blindly Seeking

by whiteraven1606



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Covert Affairs, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Polyamory, Scars, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky smut with Auggie and Bruce and then Tony shows up for a threesome.</p><p>(No knowledge of the show/movies is required. Seriously, smutty smut is about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindly Seeking

****

Auggie settled more deeply into the soft silk sheets of Bruce’s bed. When Annie had insisted that Bruce was very handsome, it had made Auggie wish for a moment that he still had his eyesight.

“Comfortable?”

Auggie grinned in the direction Bruce’s voice was coming from. “Immensely.” The bed dipped and Auggie leaned towards it. “You chose me for a reason, didn’t you?”

Bruce’s hand brushed across Auggie’s bare shoulder. “You intrigued me. The CIA doesn’t often send men my way.”

Snorting, Auggie leaned into Bruce’s fingers kneading along Auggie’s neck. “When’d you know?”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything you did. Or the pretty lady handler with you. Or even the pretty boy with the worried eyes.” Bruce trailed his fingers down Auggie’s spine. “You weren’t on yesterday’s finale invite list, but tonight you were on the digital list, but not the paper list. All three of you.”

Auggie smiled. “And you didn’t think we were just some one's hanger-ons?”

Bruce nosed Auggie’s neck. “You aren’t anyone’s follower.”

“Thanks.” Auggie turned so they were breathing against each other’s necks. “Still want me?”

With a kiss to Auggie’s jawbone, Bruce pulled back. “Yes.”

Auggie could hear the other man yawn. “I’m sensing a but coming.”

“Only a small one.” He drew Auggie down beside him on the silk sheets. “I’m exhausted. May we put this off until the morning?”

Auggie traced his fingers across the plane of Bruce’s shoulder blade. He ghosted across several scars that playboy billionaires really shouldn’t have. He lingered on a knife scar for a moment before moving on. “Hmm. I’ll be placated if you allow me to wake you anyway I choose.”

Bruce grew heavier against Auggie’s side. “You can fuck me awake if you want.”

Pressing gently on the pressure points across Bruce’s back and closer arm, Auggie nudged his leg in under one of Bruce’s. “I may do just that.”

He smiled as Bruce mumbled into his pillow and relaxed even further into the soft mattress. Auggie spent some time exploring Bruce’s many scars before draping himself across Bruce’s back and slipping into sleep himself.

****

Auggie woke and checked his watch. It was very early. Slipping his hand down Bruce’s side, Auggie didn’t get so much as a twitch. The man wasn’t snoring, but his breathing was harsh on the exhales.

Pushing the sheets down, Auggie gently eased Bruce over so he was laying more on his front, with his top leg bent at the knee. With a snuffle, Bruce snuggled down further into his pillow. Auggie waited until the noises stopped and then he pressed his fingertips to the back of Bruce’s neck.

As Bruce’s body relaxed even more, Auggie glided his fingers down Bruce’s back, across scars and imperfections, until he reached the smooth skin of Bruce’s taut buttocks. Pressing his fingers along the top of Bruce’s crack, Auggie used his free hand to stroke Bruce’s neck.

He planted a kiss near the top of one shoulder blade as he slipped his fingers between Bruce’s asscheeks. Being gentle, Auggie circled Bruce’s soft winkled hole. Pulling back, he searched by feel for a packet of lube from the nightstand. It took him a few moments to decide he had the right sized packet.

Lube spread across his fingertips and Auggie curled his fingers to slip his knuckles across Bruce’s skin until he found the crack of his ass again. Using the lube to ease his way, Auggie slid his finger into Bruce’s sleep lax body.

Auggie used his other hand to caress along Bruce’s ribs and back. Kissing along Bruce’s neck, Auggie slid another finger into the warmth of Bruce’s body. Bruce made a small noise and shifted his leg to spread himself wider.

Sliding in a third finger, Auggie sucked on Bruce’s neck as he slid his other hand down to wrap gently around Bruce’s shaft. Soft strokes with both hands soon as Bruce’s hips shifting in minute rolling thrusts.

Letting go of Bruce’s cock as it had become hard, Auggie gave a twist to his fingers inside Bruce. A little moan and a full body twitch were his rewards. Spreading Bruce’s precum and the rest of the lube onto his own dick, Auggie shoved Bruce’s legs together and moved to cover Bruce’s body with his own.

He sucked harder at Bruce’s neck as he thrust into the small space between Bruce’s thighs. There was a scar on one side that was giving him glorious sensations with each drag of his cock. The forward end of his thrusts he was hitting the back of Bruce’s scrotum and it was sweaty and slick.

Bruce groaned and his thighs tightened around Auggie’s shaft. Gasping, Auggie thrust harder and Bruce just lay there taking everything. Moving his mouth down, Auggie bit and sucked as he thrust his fingers into Bruce’s ass as he pulled back in his thrusting between Bruce’s thighs.

Sleepily, Bruce’s hand pawed at Auggie’s hip. Thrusting faster, Auggie curled his fingers into Bruce’s prostate as he reached around to press Bruce’s balls against his thrusts. Shuddering, Bruce rolled his hips deeper to meet Auggie.

They rocked together, Auggie sucking up marks that he could feel the heat of with his cheek as Bruce made little broken noises into his pillow. Auggie thrust hard with his fingers and pressed down on Bruce’s balls with his other hand as he came.

Messy heat spread and Bruce grunted as he tightened his thighs. The scar on Bruce’s inner thigh caught the head of Auggie’s dick as his little erratic thrusts grew weaker.

Bruce whimpered and reached for his own cock...

“Well, well. It looks like you started the party without me.”

Auggie gasped and tried to free himself, but Bruce snaked a hand to his ass and pulled him back in tight against himself.

His voice was breathy as he answered. “Just a little warm up, Tony. How was the Middle East?”

Auggie shuddered through more aftershocks as Bruce rolled them more into Auggie’s back. “Oh...”

“It was exhausting.” There was a thump and a cool hand slid up Auggie’s side. “Wow, he’s pretty. Where’d you find him, Bruce?” The bed dipped and Auggie could feel Bruce’s neck muscles move as Tony and Bruce kissed.

They parted and Tony stood back up. From the sound of it, Tony was shedding his clothes. Bruce’s ass tightened around his fingers.

“He’s the cutest thing the CIA’s shoved at me in a long time.”

Auggie shivered as the scar on Bruce’s thigh slid along his shaft as Bruce moved. “Oh, shit. What are...”

Bruce slid his hand down to squeeze Auggie’s ass. “Auggie, met Tony Stark. He’s got no shame at all.”

The bed dipped again and a hand brushed through Auggie’s hair. “Don’t mind Bruce’s horrible manners. He’s usually much nicer once he’s gotten off a few times.”

Auggie blinked, trying to focus on what they were talking about, but it was hard with his fingers still buried in Bruce. “What?” He turned his head to try to locate Tony’s change in position, but fingers on his chin stilled him.

“Hey. You’re blind aren’t you?”

There was a sudden shift in Bruce as he smacked Tony. “You are the rudest person, Tony.”

Tony’s voice held a smile as he leaned closer. “You love me like this and you know it.” He trailed a finger down Auggie’s side to his ribs. “Besides, you’re the one with fingers up your ass and still you haven’t said good morning.”

Bruce huffed a laugh, so Auggie curled his fingers against Bruce’s prostate. Tony laughed as Bruce grunted.

“I like him, Bruce.” Tony leaned close enough for Auggie to feel his breathe ghost across his neck. “Can we keep him?”

Auggie shivered again as Bruce’s ass tightened before relaxing. Bruce turned his head and kissed the side of Auggie’s face.

“If he wants to be kept.” Bruce rolled onto his stomach and Auggie let his fingers go along for the ride. His cock slipped out from between Bruce’s thighs. Auggie could feel Tony’s arm as he reached past Auggie’s hand to finger Bruce’s inner thighs.

“You’re a mess, Bruce.”

Bruce hummed and spread himself wide. “Yeah.”

Auggie pulled back slowly as Tony’s fingers nudged his at Bruce’s ass. “I should...” Tony’s hand wrapped around Auggie’s wrist.

“Stay. He doesn’t trust just anyone to share his bed.”

Bruce wiggled his hips. “More. Now.”

“You are bossy when you’ve not gotten fucked.” Tony’s fingers reappeared against Auggie’s, slicked up with lube. “Want to take more than just his fingers, Bruce?”

Auggie grinned as Bruce’s hips canted up. “You’re sure aren’t you?”

Bruce groaned and his hand brushed Auggie’s hip. “Very sure, Auggie. Stay. Please.”

Tony’s fingers plunged into Bruce alongside Auggie’s fingers. Auggie reveled in the feel of Bruce’s body jammed full of their wiggling fingers. Bruce gasped as Auggie twined his fingers around Tony’s as they started gently thrusting into him.

Auggie felt it in Bruce’s ass as Tony started to work Bruce’s shaft. A kiss landed on Auggie’s shoulder.

“He likes thin tall ones.”

With a smile, Auggie turned his head towards Tony. “He likes power too.” He brought his hand up to trace the metal in Tony’s chest. “Couldn’t find anyone with more power than you.” He could feel Tony’s smile against his shoulder.

They fingered Bruce until he was rocking into their thrusts. Then Tony pulled Auggie loose and slid into place between Bruce’s legs. Tony thrust into Bruce and Auggie could hear them both moan.

Auggie reached out until he found them with his cleaner hand. It took him a moment to work his way up Bruce’s face. “Can I? Just controlling your nose’s airflow.” He touched Bruce’s nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“He’d like that. Just a second.” Tony shifted and Auggie lost his contact with them. The sounds made it seem like they were changing positions. As they settled a hand found his still outstretched one.

“Here, come forward some.” Tony guided him closer. “We’re kneeling now. Bruce is...ah...” There was a smacking sound and a quick gasp from Bruce. “He’s trying to kill me.”

Bruce’s hand joined Tony’s to pull Auggie the rest of the way closer. “Yes...please, Auggie.”

Auggie followed Bruce’s arm back up to his face and rested his hand on Bruce’s cheek. “You’re sure?”

Bruce pressed a kiss to Auggie’s palm. “Certain.” He took a breathe.

With a smile, Auggie pinched Bruce’s nose closed, leaving his mouth to stay closed on its own. He could feel the muscles along Bruce’s face twitch as Tony started fucking. A hand fumbled along the front of Auggie’s thigh to find his hardening cock.

Another hand found his ass and Auggie gasped as he let Bruce take a single gulp of air before clamping down on his nose again. Tony kept up his force as he played with Auggie’s ass. Bruce stroked Auggie’s shaft slowly, gently as they took him apart.

There was the sound of skin on skin that Auggie figured was Tony jacking Bruce off. Auggie could feel Bruce start to quiver and he let Bruce take another breathe. Tony’s strokes grew faster and Auggie bit gently at Bruce’s neck as Bruce’s hand on his dick slowed down.

Bruce grunted as he started to shake through his orgasm. Auggie held his nose until the man finally gasped air in through his mouth, one harsh gasp before he turned his head to bury his mouth against Auggie’s shoulder. Auggie wrapped his arm around them as Tony stilled with a cutoff moan.

Auggie flopped down on the bed as Tony eased Bruce down beside him. Then there was a buzzing noise and Bruce gave a gasping moan. Auggie reached and Tony caught his hand to guide him to a vibrating dildo buried in Bruce’s ass.

“He loves being fucked out.” Tony laid down against Auggie. “He really trusted you to let you wake him with sex.”

Auggie kissed Tony on the side of the neck. “Why did he take me to bed when he’s got you?”

Tony shifted his arm and Bruce grunted, the noises of him rocking into the bed grew louder. “We’re just casual.”

Auggie laid his hand on Tony’s arm and guided him to make the vibrator thrust into Bruce’s prostate. “No, you aren’t.”

Tony snorted. “No, we aren’t.” He pulled the dildo out of Bruce’s ass, stripped the condom off and thrust it between Bruce’s thighs. With a groan, Bruce rocked harder into the bed until he was shuddering through another orgasm.

****

Auggie laid down on the newly changed sheets even though he was still dripping wet. Bruce was snoring beside him and Tony settled on the edge of the bed.

“You should visit.”

Auggie reached for Tony. “I’d be in the way.”

Tony’s fingers made a rasping noise as he traced the skin of Bruce’s neck. “You really wouldn’t. You can keep secrets too, CIA.”

Auggie smiled. “Thanks.”

“You make good hickeys for a blind man.”

Laughing, Auggie rolled towards Bruce and pulled Tony in as he laid down on the other side of him. “You’re crazy. Even with being Iron Man.” He frowned and touched Tony’s chest. “I felt a bullet graze earlier, didn’t I?”

“Shallow one.” Tony sighed. “I’m a mass of issues. And don’t even get me started on Bruce.” He shifted and it sounded like he was snuggling closer to Bruce. “Are you sure you want involved with us?”

“I’m certain.” He kissed the skin under his chin, it felt like Bruce’s collarbone. “It isn’t for an assignment.”

Tony yawned. “I know.” He patted Auggie’s elbow. “Go to sleep so we can fuck you awake later.”

Auggie blinked slowly and rested his head against Bruce’s shoulder. “Okay, that sounds...good.” He slipped into sleep seconds after Tony.

****


End file.
